Nothing Of Your Concern
by EmilyLupin77
Summary: It seems like best friends always fall in love. Crappy summary to go along with a crappy one-shot!


**A/N: Drabble, drabble, drabble! I love that word! DRABBLE! It's almost at awesome as Jeeves, but not quite. Supermegafoxyawesomehot is pretty amazing, too. (Incase you haven't noticed, I'm hyper!)**

**Anyways, I'm stuck at my uncles all weeked with nothing whatsoever to do. I got really bored earlier and decided to write a one-shot about the first character that came to my mind. You guessed it, it's George Weasley! Enjoy!**

Meagen, Angelina and Alicia entered Honeydukes, sighing in relief at the warmth of the store. It was mid-December and the three best friends were stocking up on candy, something they always did on Hogsmeade weekends.

Meagen, a half blood Gryffindor, was a Metamorphmagus. Angelina and Alicia were her best friends and fellow 6th year Gryffindors. The girls were particularly close to three other Gryffindors by the names of Fred, George and Lee.

Upon entering the store, Meagen wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and, being the clutz she was, ran right into George. The young Metamorphmagus stepped back quickly.

"Sorry, George!" she said, face and hair turning a highly amusing (To Angelina and Alicia, atleast) shade of red. "I wasn't paying attention. Sorry!"

"No problem, Meg. No harm done," he said, sending her a smile that made her heart skip a beat. The two were hopelessly in love with each other, it was obvious by the way the acted around one another.

Angelina rolled her eyes and grabbed Meagen's arm, dragging her further into the store, Alicia following close behind. Fred and Lee had just caught up with George, who was staring off in the direction the girls had just gone.

"George and Meagen, sitting in a tree..," Fred began, smirking at his brother.

"Shut up, Fred," George said, hitting Fred upside the head. **(Heehee, that rhymed!)**

"Face it, mate," Lee said, also smirking. "You're in love with her, you're best girl mate."

George just walked out of the shop, neither agreeing with nor denying Lee's statement, but it didn't matter. They all knew it was true, aside from Meg, who seemed to not notice that her best friend loved her as much as she loved him.

Meanwhile, Angelina and Alicia were annoying the hell out of Meagen, much the same way Fred and Lee had George.

"Oh, come one! Admit it!" Alicia said while Meagen just glared at her. "You're in love with George!"

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about," Meagen stuttered in reply, hair and face turning red yet again. "He's my best friend! He's like a brother to me!"

"No matter how much she denies it, we both know its true," Angelina said, picking up a few sugar quills and some liquorice snaps.

"Whatever floats your boat," Meg muttered, hair turning back to her signature turquoise. They proceeded to the counter to pay for their items before deciding to return to the castle to work on some homework that wasn't due for another few weeks, seeing as they were on Christmas holiday. The girls were sitting at one of the tables in the common room when Fred and Lee entered through the portrait hole.

"We'll be right back!" Angelina said, dragging Alicia over to where Fred and Lee were. Meagen watched, knowing that they were up to no good, as they whispered frantically to Fred and Lee. A few moments later, smirks were visible on the faces of all four of them. _Oh no,_ she thought in panic. _What the hell are those four up to this time?_

"What was that all about?" she asked when the girls rejoined her and the boys exited the common room through the portrait hole, smirks still visible on their faces.

"Oh, nothing," Angelina said, trying to hold back her smirk. "Nothing of your concern, anyways."

"Uh-huh," Meg said in a very sarcastic voice, rolling her eyes. "I totally believe you."

The other two just ignored her and continued their work. Frustrated, Meagen gathered her things and went up stairs to their dorm, not wanting to be dragged into whatever it was the four were planning.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Meg," Angelina said as she and Alicia entered the dorm and put their school things away. "Time for dinner."<p>

It had been about 2 hours since she had left the girls in the common room, so Meagen had no clue what they had been up to. Unfortunantly for her, the two had immediately left the common room for the kitchen the moment she had left to continue putting their virtually fool-proof plan to work. (It was known by everyone at Hogwarts that the house elfs got very romantic during the holidays and would always do anything to help a couple get together.) The trio headed downstairs, meeting the boys as they entered the common room.

"Oops!" Alicia said, 'accidentaly' bumping into Meagen and making her hit George at the same moment Fred pushed George into Meagen. "Yes! Victory is ours!"

George and Meagen looked up in horror. They had been caught under a mistletoe, but not just any mistletoe, a _wizards _mistletoe. Unlike the Muggle ones, wizards mistlestoes stuck the couple to the floor underneath it and wouldn't release them until they kissed, not on the cheek, but on the lips.

"Alicia! You did that on purpose!" Meagen said angrily, hair and face turning red for what must have been the third time that day.

"You bet I did," she said with a smug look on her face. She and the others headed towards the portrait hole, leaving George and Meagen still stuck to the floor. "We're going to dinner. See you two later," she said, smirking as they exited.

"So this is what they were planning earlier. Those little devils," Meagen said, shaking her head at her friends. _What am I going to do with them?_ she thought as she looked up at George. He was staring at her, longing clear in his eyes. As she looked at him, she found herself lost in those deep blue eyes.

"George?" she whispered.

"Yes, Meg?" he said, still gazing into her eyes.

"Just kiss me alr-"

She couldn't finish the sentence, for George had just captured her in a searing kiss. Every thought going through her head at the moment seemed to disappear, being replaced by him and only him. Even though they were both free to go, neither made an attempt to move away from the other. Meagen's arms moved up to snake around his neck while his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he deepend the kiss.

After a few minutes, they were forced to pull away for air. They had both waited for this moment for a long time and weren't ready for it to end, but they needed to head down to dinner before the others started to worry.

"Come on," George said, taking Meagen's hand and leading her down to the Great Hall. "Wouldn't want anyone to walk in on us snogging, now would we?"

She just rolled her eyes and kissed him one more time before entering the Great Hall. They joined their friends at the Gryffindor table and started pilling food onto their plates.

"Sooo?" Angelina prompted, breaking the silence. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing," Meagen said, smirking as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Nothing of your concern, anyways."

**THE END! I don't know, I think this is pretty good for my first one-shot. I really liked it, seeing as George is like my favourite character and Meagen is based off of me, so, it was kinda like writing me ending up with him, which would be a dream come true! *sighs deeply***

**Review please! First three people to review get my next one-shot dedicated to them!**

**~Love Always, Blaire~**

**PS: Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors, it's 2:45 in the morning! XD**


End file.
